Field
The present disclosure generally relates to connectors and, more particularly, to connectors including apertures for grounding outer conductors of conduits and connectors including grounding grooves for grounding outer conductors of conduits.
Technical Background
It may be desirable to ground an outer conductor of a conduit in certain types of conduit applications. For example, many types of conduits, such as electric conduits, fiber optic feed-through conduits, hydraulic conduits, coaxial cables, and the like include outer conductors. It may be desirable to ground the outer conductor of such conduits to an electrical ground to conduct transient voltages from lightning strikes, static electricity, or the like, from the outer conductor to the ground, thereby avoiding damage to the conduit system.
Accordingly, a need exists for connectors for grounding outer conductors of conduits.